


When Pigs Fly

by Cat_Moon



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Beth can't help teasing Mick while he's human... and taking advantage.  Wrote after the episode "Mortal Cure" aired, so not canon compliant.





	When Pigs Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Flying pigs were a running joke in many of my Moonlight stories back in the day. Couldn't resist.

When Beth got the call from Mick it was almost midnight and she was just about to go to bed. He sounded upset -- hysterical even, but wouldn't tell her what was wrong, only asked her in a pleading little-boy voice to come over. She couldn't resist. Ever since he'd taken the cure and become human, his life seemed to be fraught with danger around every turn. She felt like she couldn't leave him alone for a moment.

_Not that I wanted to leave him alone tonight..._

Hmm... hopefully it was nothing serious and she could use the situation to her advantage. She grabbed her coat and purse, and headed out the door.

XXX

Mick opened the door even before she knocked. His eyes had a wild look to them, and her heartbeat sped up in reaction.

“Mick, what is it?!” she demanded, automatically looking around the apartment for anything out of place.

He ushered her in and closed the door. “I just, ah…” he started, seeming reluctant to talk to her now that she was there.

“Mick, you called me here in the middle of the night, I thought something was really wrong. So you’d better tell me what’s going on.”

He slumped down on the unmade bed, and hung his head.

Beth found the bed in the living room way too distracting, but made a valiant effort to ignore it. Er… not quite as easy to ignore the sight of Mick on it, wearing nothing but white silk pajama bottoms. “Are you okay?” she asked.

Mick shook his head. “I don’t think so. I think… I think I’m going crazy.”

Well, that’s not what she expected. “What?” She took a deep breath, counted to ten, and tried to be patient. “Why do you think that?”

His tortured eyes looked up at her finally. “I’m having hallucinations. Seeing things.”

_O-kaaay._ One of them had to remain calm. What the hell was going on with Mick? Reaction to some food? Side effect of the cure? “What kinds of things?”

“I saw flying pigs!” Mick exclaimed. “They were flying all around the room here,” he waved his hands in the air to illustrate.

A suspicion began to dawn on Beth; she wasn’t an ace investigative reporter for nothing. “Was this after you went to bed?” she asked as a grin started to form on her face.

“Yes.”

The grin became an outright smile, which quickly transformed into a guffaw. She laughed until she was doubled over with it.

“The fact that I’m going crazy is funny to you?!” Mick asked indignantly.

She managed to shake her head. “When is the last time you had a _dream_?”

“Dream?” he echoed. “It was so real…”

Beth marched into the kitchen and surveyed the remains of his dinner on the counter. “Just as I suspected: hot dogs and donuts. You’re lucky you only had a dream and not a nightmare.”

“Just a dream?”

The relief on his face almost made her start laughing again, but an idea was forming in her head instead.

“They can seem very real, trust me.” She recalled her reoccurring nightmare of being taken, and shuddered.

“That’s a relief!” Mick told her. “Thanks.”

“You’re probably going to have more dreams as soon as you go back to sleep,” she told him. “That’s usually the way it happens.”

“Worse than the pigs with wings?”

“Much worse. But I know of something that can help…”

XXX

Beth had offered to help him go back to sleep dream-free. She’d gone to the kitchen and made him a cup of warm milk, laced with a bit of honey. She’d sat down beside him, instructing him to listen as she talked, assuring him that a distraction was needed to completely banish the dream…

“Is the bed comfortable?” she had asked.

“Uh, yeah, very.”

“Close your eyes and just relax, feel the warmth of the bed and the soft pillow under your head.”

Her voice was almost hypnotizing, unfortunately, he was afraid it wouldn’t help him sleep... but it did, and he felt himself drifting off...

“Now concentrate on your breathing, in and out, the rise and fall of your chest,” she said, laying a hand on his bare chest. “Hear your breaths going in and out.”

It wasn’t hard to do, considering they were getting louder.

“Just listen to my voice, and relax.” She was stroking his chest now. “I can take your bad dreams away.”

He believed her. Her presence was so close; he felt her keenly even though he wasn’t a vampire any longer.

“Do you want me to take your bad dreams away, Mick?” she whispered into his ear.

He nodded, unconsciously reaching out his hand to cover hers on his chest. As he did so, it moved slowly lower, lower, until it covered the bulge in his pajamas. On some level he was aware that this was also a dream, it wasn't really happening, and that gave him the freedom he needed.

He pressed her hand into him, and moaned.

“I want a better dream to remember,” he told her.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Beth answered, and he felt the weight of her body settle on top of him. It was heaven.

Hot dogs and donuts were great, but he decided dreaming was the best part of being human yet. He plunged his hands into her hair, and captured her mouth with his. Hearing her moan pushed his desire higher. He devoured her mouth like he’d been longing to do forever, flipping them over so that they were both on their sides and he could start removing her clothing. She helped him make quick work of them.

Just slipping out of his bottoms was sheer torture. “Beth, God, I love you so much…” he breathed into her mouth, reveling in the freedom that the dream gave him to do things he couldn’t do while awake. Even without being a vampire, he felt like he could fly. Like he was flying. Higher and higher with every second that this incredible woman was in his arms. He didn’t have to be afraid; he didn’t have to be guilty. His only task was to feel.

“Show me,” she whispered to him.

And he did. He tasted her, he rocked against her, and he took her. When her legs wrapped around his and pulled him deeper, he lost it. He cried out, she cried out, and it was the best dream or fantasy he’d ever had.

XXX

Mick woke up, squinting at the alarm clock in front of his nose. It read 10:00 am. He could have sworn he’d set it for 8:30, but either he’d hit the off button instead of the snooze, or forgotten to set it at all. It was something he hadn’t had to do in many decades; it was still a task to get used to.

Almost immediately his thoughts went to the amazing dream he’d had the night before. It was a dream he would cherish always. He tried not to be sad that it was over, that it wasn't real. In an effort to dispel the gloom that was threatening, he tried to analyze it. As he wondered if the pigs were part of the same dream as Beth, or a separate one, he almost jumped ten feet when he heard a voice come from the direction of the kitchen.

“What do you want for breakfast, eggs or French toast?” Beth asked him, sauntering into the living room, wearing nothing but the shirt he’d discarded the night before.

Obviously, it wasn’t a dream – it was a dream come true instead. There was only one thing left to do.

“I want _you_ ,” Mick answered her question, pulling her back down onto the bed.

**The end**

4/27/08


End file.
